One step at a time
by gleeismyposion
Summary: After a failed NYDA, Kurt is unhappy with his life. Over weight, working a dead end job and still fighting his demons. But will Blaine Anderson, a fitness trainer change all of that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys so this is going to be quit a long fic. This is based on Chris Colfer saying he had weight issues in high school. A little back story**

**Glee club never happened, It was formed but Mr. Shue never put the drugs so Finn was never in the club **

**Finn also never found out Beth wasn't his child so he never dated Rachel **

**Burt and Carole never married although they did date so the basement incident happened**

**Alright I think that's it, enjoy hons**

Ugly

Fat

Pale

Girly

Unlovable

Worthless

Those words ran through his mind as Kurt Hummel started at himself in the mirror. Rolls of fat on his stomach. His double chin stood out, his awful puffy cheek looked so big. He hated his life. Hated the way he looked. Hated his run of the mill job as a singing waiter. Hated his apartment with Rachel who ever day was there to remind him of his failure to get into NYDA. Hated vogue for so quickly turning him down. He that he'd never had a boyfriend. Hated how he stuffed all his hate with food. He hated his life. But he hated himself more than all of those thing's. It was his fault he looked like this. His damn fault he couldn't turn down that damn box of cookies last night after Rachel told him she got a call back for _Funny Girl_. It was all his damn fault.

He thought back to the first time he used food to stuff his pain. He was twelve years old. He had been bullied all through school, but today was the first time they hit him. The guys got him in the locker room pushing and shoving him. At that age he had begin to understand why he was hated. It was too much for him. He ate a crate of ice cream. That was the first time of the cycle. Not the last. Before he came out to his dad he munched through a whole bag of chips. When he blew the defying gravity diva off he ran through a box of mint cookies. When Finn called him that awful word he indulged on a dozen donuts. And when Dave stole his first and last kiss he went crazy. Two cartons of ice cream, a box of cookies , a bag of chips and a whole cake. He almost passed out from that. But he didn't know how to deal with that kind of pain. His first kiss was supposed to magical, beautiful with someone who loved not someone who pushed him into lockers and called him awful names. It broke his heart. He liked romance and that was about as far away from romance as it got

He fixed the collar of his shirt, not sure why he cared but he did. His job was very plain and boring but at least he got to sing, which is something up until that point he got to do very little of. His high school had a very small arts program and the glee club lasted about a week considering it only had about 5 members including, the kid in the wheel chair, the emo girl, that sassy black chick, Rachel and himself. Sounds like a winning glee club right?

So at least this job if nothing else gave him that. The pay was bad, his boss was a witch but he was singing and who knows maybe a casting agent would see him.

Yeah right he scowled to himself like they would pick me. Wishful thinking Hummel, he got out his wallet and keys pulling his jacket off the rack.

"I'm heading out Rach!" he called out to his roommate who was showering, heading off to NYDA for another glories day of sucking face with whatever guy she found this week.

"Ok, have fun" she called back.

He rolled his eyes

"Sure I'll try" he mocked

"Love you" she answered

He couldn't help but his heart start to melt a little at that. Very few people beside his dad ever said that to him and really meant it.

"I love you to Rachel. Oh and have fun sucking face today" He teased on his way out. He could hear her laughter from the door and couldn't help but smile. He loved that girl so much.

"You're late" came the unfriendly voice of his boss

"By a minute Mr. Ryan. There was traffic."

"Whatever Hummel. I can fire you as fast as I hire you! Don't think you're the only failed artist in this city with a decent voice I too was -"

"Yeah I know big dreams, no money I know the story." Kurt growled not wanting to her his about his bosses failed life, when his was a mess as well

"Get to work. You got table 3" his boss scowled throwing him, his pad of paper and pen

"Thanks boss" Kurt crooned sarcasticly.

"No problem" Mr. Ryan scowled back

Their eyes locked cold blooded hate. Ok maybe Kurt was being a tad bit over dramatic, but hey he was Kurt Hummel what do you expect?

Kurt sighed, defeated knowing no matter what he said, his boss would win, that he could kick Kurt out with one word, and Kurt really, really needed this job. He knew Rachel had the money to pay for the apartment but it wouldn't be fair to put that on her. He'd be forced to go back to Ohio. He was NOT going back, even doing this was better than back home.

"I'll just head to my table" Kurt mumbled

His boss smirked, not saying anything knowing he still had the power. Smug bastard. When Kurt got to the table he saw to pretty girls sitting together holding hands. One was a beautiful Hispanic, with long dark hair, and big brown eyes. The other was a smiling blonde girl with a bright look in her face. Kurt couldn't help but smile at that, knowing how looked down upon it would be in Ohio. The other person sitting with them caught Kurt's eye almost stopping his heart.

It was a stunning boy with curly dark hair, honey colored eyes and the most beautiful tan skin Kurt had ever seen. A lovely smile light his face as he laughed at he laughed at something the blonde girl said. He playfully hit the dark skinned girl, it looked as though she had tossed him a teasing comment. This boy hit Kurt like a train. Kurt had of course liked boys. He had liked Sam and Finn in high school. And here he saw hot boys everywhere. But this, this boy was different. Special. He made Kurt feel dizzy with glee, his heart spin, his face flush. He wanted that boy, more than he wanted anything. More than getting into NYDA, more than getting on stage, more than anything, If Kurt didn't believe at first sight he sure as hell did know.

Kurt took a deep breath, walking over to the handsome boy.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be your sever today" Kurt sang, trying harder than most of the time wanted to impress the boy

The handsome boy laughed

"I told you they sang Santana!" The boy said

" Whatever Anderson I just didn't expect it that's all. I'm still a virgin of singing food places" she laughed

Anderson, interesting

"Blaine was right San, San" the blonde one sang

Blaine Anderson

That was a beautiful name, for a beautiful boy.

"I apolgive for our weirdness, could we maybe get drinks?" the boy- Blaine asked

"Of course" Kurt stuttered before catching his mistake that he spoke.

"I mean of course" he sang quickly corrected

"I'll take a coke and one for Brit to" Santana nodded toward her girlfriend

"I'll take a medium drip" Blaine said

"Coffee lover huh? I'm a fan myself" Kurt sang way off key smiling

Blaine smiled back

"Well I'm glad we have something in common Kurt" Blaine said pausing for a moment to look at his name tag.

Kurt swooned when Blaine said his name, it made him feel like he was floating. He could hardly walk to the kitchen to collect the drinks, his knees felt wobbly.

"Sheesh Hummel you look like you saw a ghost get a grip" Mr. Ryan snapped.

Kurt nodded not really paying any mind only wanting to get back to Blaine.

"Here you go" he set the drinks down trying, not to drop them which was pretty hard with Blaine's stunning eyes on him.

"Thank you this coffee looks perfect" Blaine reveled his white teeth into a huge smile.

"No problem now what would you guys like to eat?" Kurt asked

"Just a sub for me no tomatoes."

Santana smirked

"He has a weird fear of anything red" she teased

Blaine stuck his tongue out but didn't deny it.

"And for you girls"

"A garden salad for me" Santana said handing him the menu.

" Brownies!" Britney squealed

"No Brit you got to eat" Santana said softly

"Aww but San"

"No baby you have to eat real food. We'll get some sweets after" Santana admonished.

"Fine… can I have chicken fingers than?" Britney asked

"Of course honey" Santana laced their hands together leaning into a kiss

"Aww" Kurt cooed he couldn't help it, they were cute.

"Like what you see?" Santana asked

"No! I mean you guys are cute but I'm gay"

"Oh I guess were all gay here then" Blaine said smiling and Kurt almost had a heart attack. He honestly didn't expect Blaine to be gay.

"We can be our own gay pride parade." Santana laughed

"I'm a bicorn" Britney said randomly

"I'm going to put your orders in and your food should get in soon" Kurt sang

The food cooked quickly and they Kurt brought back the food, the end of this came much to quick, making Kurt want to cry.

Blaine paid thanking him, before walking out.

Kurt opened the bill to find a nice tip of ten dollars and a note

**Thank you for the great dinning time, you were a fantastic waiter. We'll be sure to come back soon and leave a good review with the manger- Blaine, Santana and Brit**

Kurt squealed, knowing Blaine had wrote the note. He placed it in his pocket as he began to clean the table. As he picked up the stuff he noticed a card.

**Blaine Anderson fitness trainer, get your life in order with my help!**

Under it was his number. Kurt grinned this could be a golden opportunity. He could get in shape and get close to Blaine at the same time.

Maybe Kurt's life was taking a turn for the better after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N Hi guys I am so sorry for the wait! I was away and I started my senior year of high YAY! I am most likely going to be swamped so don't freak out if there's a late update. I will never leave a story. Oh and I don't know if any of you guys read it but my labs rats fic I'm thinking of doing a prequel so pm or review if you would like to see that! Alright so I am most likely boring you with my A/N so I will just get on with the story although a thank you first to my amazing beta saysomehtingniceoriwillkillyou!xo**

Kurt walked into the cold gym, feeling highly intimidated. Gorgeous people with beautiful bodies were working out making Kurt feel very uncomfortable. But people like him were also there and that made him feel less out of place. Like he fit in, it was a good feeling. He walked up to the desk were a tall blonde lady stood. She was about 6 ft with long blonde hair and pink high lights. She was very much in shape and had a beautiful face.

"Hi I have a 3:30 with Blaine Anderson." He said timidly scared what she'd think of him. The girl only smiled

"Let me see…" she typed into the computer, biting her bottom lip.

"Aha here we go Kurt Hummel right?" She asked

"The one and only" Kurt joked

"Blaine's office is right down to the hall to your left, room 63 you can't miss it"

"Thank you"

"No problem. And please don't be nervous. Blaine is a fantastic trainer and one of the nicest guys around. And if you need anything or have a problem I'm here. My names Pat and I work all the time so just come to"

"Thank you so much!" Kurt said flabbergasted at her kindness. If everyone was like Blaine and Pat he was pretty sure he was going to like it. A lot.

Kurt found the office pretty quickly. On the way he passed Santana and Britney who were teaching a spinning class. He gave a small wave that they returned. He also passed a weight room, with a muscular blonde guy with huge lips. He was liking this place so far. He gave a quiet knock on the door. He could hear part of me blaring inside. He gave one more knock a bit louder and heard scrambling and the sound of a click. The door opened to reveal a flustered Blaine.

"Sorry I didn't hear you my music was up to loud" He apologized

"It's fine I can get like that just lost in the music"

"Yeah it's pretty powerful." They locked eyes for a minute, before quickly looking down.

"Come in" Blaine said after a few seconds, guiding Kurt inside.

The office was pretty normal, well minus the gigantic poster of Katy Perry.

"Sit, do you want something to eat, drink?" Blaine asked pulling out the chair.

"Just water would be fine thank you" Kurt said quietly

"You don't want coffee? I made a pot I remember you said you loved coffee"

Kurt flushed at Blaine's sweetness, feeling spoiled. This boy was to perfect.

"That would be great actually. I don't want to bother you though"

"Hey now number one rule of being a client is to know that you are never a bother ok? You come first and I mean that."

"Thank you that means a lot to know you're there I don't have many people in my life like that."

"Actually that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about" Blaine handing Kurt the coffee. Kurt grinned sniffing it.

"About how lonely I am?" Kurt asked sipping the hot coffee.

"Well no, sorta just you know dumb things about you. I like to get to know my the people I work for."

Kurt thought for a few minutes trying to think what to say.

"Well I'm gay as you know and I grew up in Ohio"

Blaine's face lit up

"Me too! What part are you from?" Blaine asked

"Lima"

"Ah ok I'm from Westervile"

Kurt thought the town sounded familiar

"Westervile… Isn't Dalton up there?"

"That's where I went! I loved it, it was a great school. How'd you know about it?"

"When the bullying at school got to bad my dad looked into Dalton. It cost too much though"

Blaine looked somber

"That's why I transferred too. There was a Sadie Hawkins dance at my school and I had just come. I took a friend- the only other gay guy at the school, and when we were waiting for his dad to pick us up these guys beat the crap out of us. I was in the hospital for a week. After that my dad didn't feel like it was safe. I moved to Dalton right away" Kurt was shocked at Blaine's story. He knew Blaine was gay, but he didn't seem like the type to be picked on. He was handsome and nice. Any person that would be mean to Blaine had a problem.

"I am so sorry Blaine. I had no idea. You went through the same stuff I did and here you are all put together and god my life's a mess isn't it? I feel like such a wimp"

"You stop that right now. You are very brave. You stuck out years of homophobia and bullying while I ran. You didn't Kurt. You should be proud."

Kurt didn't say anything just gave a half hearted grin.

"Hey let's not talk about that any more. I want to find out the good things about you to. What makes you happy, what you love"

"I love music and performing mostly musical . My favorite musical is wicked."

"A personal favorite my self. Beautiful story, lovely music"

"I also love fashion. I applied to vogue. Com but they turned me down. I live with my high school best friend Rachel. I work as a singing waiter as you know. And I've never had a boyfriend"

"Well you sound like a great guy Kurt. Now my turn"

"Oh you get a turn to?" Kurt teased playfully

"Yes, in fact I do" he teased back grinning. There dialogue sounded almost dare Kurt say it, flirty.

"Well to start I am a big college foot ball nut"

Kurt raised an eyebrow

"Foot ball?"

"Breaks the stereotype I know, but I do. Let's see I also love Katy Perry as you can see from the huge poster"

Kurt snorted a little

Blaine mock gasped

"Are you laughing at me?"

Kurt shook his head, suppressing a giggle.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Let me see what else. Well I was the lead vocalist of the Warblers"

"Daltons choir right?" Kurt asked

"Yup. Um I love bowties when I'm not at work and I live with my best friends Sam who works here, and Wes who is studying law and is an intern at a law firm and I live off coffee. I think that's about it. Anything else you want to know?" Blaine asked

Kurt shook his head, although wanting to know more he didn't want to pry.

"Alright then I think that's it. Lets exchange cell phone numbers and emails and we'll meet here next week same time?"

"Sounds perfect" Kurt stuttered writing down his number and email, getting up to leave.

"See you then Blaine"

"Like wise Kurt"

'


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N hey guys so sorry for the wait (again) I'll try to be more regular. Thank you so much for all the sweat reviews and thank you to my wonderful beta. Drop me a review if you like**

Blaine could hear pounding music outside his apartment door. He shook his his head unlocking the door, pushing it open. He walked in on a pretty normal scene. Sam was flinging a football around, almost hitting lamps. Wes was sitting in the corner of the room with a pile of books and pens, his hair had grown long and he had a face full of stubble. A far cry from the boy who cut his hair every four weeks back in high school. He had to admit law school was hell even for someone as smart and hardworking as himself. Britney and Santana were over as well. Although they didn't live with the boys, they might as well; they spent so much over at their apartment.

"Hey guys!" Blaine called shutting the door behind him.

They ignored him in favor of continuing there activities, Sam greeted him throwing the football calling out a "Yo"

Blaine rolled his eyes figuring that was the best he'd get. He needed a shower anyway; talking to his moron friends could wait. Although before he left he changed the song to a Katy Perry song. He chuckled at the sounds of complaint. He walked into the bathroom removing his sweat stained clothes. He turned the water to the highest setting he could get it. Stepping in the boiling water, Blaine let the water run over him, letting his shoulders relax, he took his sweet strawberry body wash, as much as his friends gave him crap for it he loved it to much to give it up. It calmed him down after a smelly, sweaty day at work. As he scrubbed himself down he thought about Kurt. The sad boy with the beautiful eyes. Something about Kurt gave Blaine a weird feeling in his stomach. It was almost as though he liked Kurt. Which was kind of strange. Because that would be crazy. Blaine hasn't liked anybody since high school. When he was younger and stupid and believed in love and happy ever after. No Blaine was content with his job, his best friends and hook ups once in a while to get him through. He didn't need anyone. No one.

Even the beautiful, innocent wide eyed boy with the heavy heart. He just wanted to wrap his arms and tell him it would all be ok and beat the snot out of anyone who thought it was ok to hurt Kurt and put him in that helpless place. But Blaine couldn't. That wasn't his job. His job was to help Kurt lose weight and get fit. His job was not to cuddle and kiss Kurt. That would never be his job. Someday Kurt would find a guy who could give him everything he couldn't. Blaine tired to reason with himself g up his hair with his shampoo. He tired to ignore how much his heart skipped a beat how much Kurt's eyes had bore into his sole. He couldn't fall again. He couldn't.

The knocking on the bathroom door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Get the hell out of the bathroom hobbit! I have to piss"

Blaine noticed the cold water, realizing he had been in there over an hour.

"Sorry San! I'll be out in a sec" he quickly got out of the shower slipping on his favorite fluffy blue robe. As he walked out Santana gave him a harsh shove and a glare. He rolled his eyes knowing she wasn't all that mad. He changed into a comfy pair of sweats and an over sized shirt. He thumped out to the living room with his blanket. He curled up on the couch and placed on reruns of the house wives. Sam snickered.

"So your turning into a stay at home mom already Blainey? I didn't think that would happen until you were in your thirties.

"Screw you" Blaine grumbled flinging a pillow at his big lipped best friend.

Sam laughed dodging the pillow

"Woah violent mom huh?" Sam teased

"Shut it. I'm tired cant you just be nice to me?"

Sam grinned

"Nope" and tackled Blaine to the couch.

Kurt was not having much better of a time. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine or their meeting today. Blaine had seemed to like him but maybe it was just and act for business. Kurt scowled at the idea. Rachel was not helping his mood, going crazy over what she was going to wear to whatever fuc- date she brought home tonight. She never did knowing it was just one night.

"Kurt please just tell me what you think of this!" She huffed; she was wearing a bright red sweater, with a lemon skirt. He cringed her fashion sense had not improved since high school.

"It's all wrong. Do your light brown shirt with your worn blue jeans and your brown boats. Add a red hat and scarf and your red and brown clutch to pull the look together" Kurt advised

Rachel went off to change dressed in Kurt's suggested out fit along with all her hair and make up done.

"You look stunning Rachel!"

Rachel gave a little spin

"I know! Thank you Kurt" She gave him a hug

"So who are you meeting?" Kurt asked

"No one special" She crooned

"Don't give me that. You never dress that nice for one of your hookups"

"It's nothing Kurt so drop it!" She stormed out of the house and Kurt could only sigh. His life was a mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N Hey you all! Thank you so freakin much for all your sweet, sweet reviews! You guys are amazing! I will try to keep updates more regular I'm going to try for every Monday or Tuesday. If not I am saying sorry in advance and you are allowed to bug me for an update. Review if you like or don't like tell me what you think!**

"Hey you're early!" Blaine head popped around the corner of his office causing Kurt to jump

Blaine laughed a little at Kurt's reaction

"Don't do that!" Kurt chided his hand on his heart, trying to calm his breathing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

And Kurt would have almost have believed him, if it wasn't for that to cute smirk on his face.

"Of course. I brought my work out clothes like you asked"

Blaine grinned his that special grin of his

"Great! You're a workout pro already huh?"

"Well I suppose I am"

They both laughed for a minute.

"Is there somewhere maybe I could change?" Kurt asked

"What you're not going to change in front of me?" Blaine teased

Kurt's face turned a bright red color.

"I uh I"

"I'm joking Kurt! There's a locker room down the hallway, I set you up with a locker and everything"

Kurt could feel his chest tighten at the word locker room. He couldn't go into one, he couldn't. Not again he wouldn't. Not after what with Dave he wouldn't. Blaine saw how pale Kurt's face was. A lot paler than it usually was which is saying something.

"You ok Kurt?" He asked carefully,

"I just would rather change alone. Isn't there a bathroom I could use?" Kurt asked fearing Blaine would say no

"Yeah of course, I have a bathroom in my office you can change in there."

"Thank you" Kurt smiled shyly, ducking into change

He changed into his shorts and T-shirt feeling so uncomfortable dressed like this. All his fat hung off him, making him feel disgusting. He was starting to regret this. He walked out feeling so awkward, he prayed Blaine wouldn't start laughing, instead he just smiled widely.

"You look great! Come on let's head down to the workout room"

Kurt nodded really hoping he didn't run into anyone, flushing every time he ran into someone.

"Hey calm down it's ok. Nobody's going to hurt you I swear ok?"

Kurt nodded again as they reached the workout room.

"I scheduled so we have the whole thing to ourselves. What do you think?"

Kurt was speechless. It was gorgeous. It was so big with all the newest, high tech workout machines.

"Woah" was all he said

"Pretty nice huh?" Alright so just sit on the floor and we'll try some warm ups ok"

Kurt nodded settling down on one of the mats Blaine had set out.

"Alright we'll start with a simple stretching pose. Just lean down and touch your toes. If you can't do it yet that's fine."

Despite being big in size Kurt was very long, he leaned down, easily touching his toes

"impressive. I have to be honest can still barely reach my toes"

Kurt giggled a little, he loved how open Blaine was about himself.

"Alright now…" they went through the stretches pretty quick, none were that hard.

"Alright we're going to head to the real stuff now. Do you need some water or something?" Blaine asked worried

"No I'm fine." Kurt answered `truthfully

"Alright then how bout we start with 3 blocks on the tread mill?"

Kurt nodded, stepping on one of the machines.

Blaine coughed

"Yes?"

"That's the wrong one Kurt"

Kurt flushed stepping off, feeling humiliated

"I'm sorry" He mumbled

"You have nothing to be sorry for mister. You're not stupid for not knowing that." Blaine told him softly

"It's this one here. I'm going to turn it on the lowest setting alright?"

Kurt gulped stepping on, as Blaine placed it on the lowest setting

"Just walk and you'll be fine ok"

Kurt walked slowly, getting the hang of it, his grin widened.

"You're doing fantastic!" Blaine said after his first block.

"Thanks" Kurt said feeling proud, his hand accidently slipped on the control panel, causing it to speed up. Kurt couldn't hold his sliding off the machine.

Blaine gaped, before running over to Kurt's side.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Go away" Kurt whispered tears filling his eyes.

"Kurt I'm not mad. Stuff like this happens a lot-"

"Yeah among who? Older people, this shouldn't be happing to someone as young as me! It isn't fair! It isn't fair that my life has turned to this! I'm a nothing Blaine I shouldn't even be trying! I'm nothing more than a fat faggot!"

Blaine flinched at Kurt's word choice

"Stop it right now! I will not let someone as beautiful and smart as you feel sorry for yourself! I know you've had a few bumps Kurt but you can't just give up! We all go through hard times Kurt but we have to move on Kurt. You're not giving up Kurt. Cause I'm not letting you. You have two choices you can stay here and work your ass off to change yourself or you can walk out give up. It's your choice"

Kurt sat up sniffling

"Your right, I'm going to do this Blaine. I don't want to be trapped anymore. Life's too short"

Blaine reached down to help Kurt up.

"Let's do it"

Kurt nodded

"I'm ready"

"You know what? How about I treat you to a movie a after this. Your pick."

"Well there's a new rom com I've been wanting to see"

"Then we'll go. But first you have to get through an hour of me" He teased trying to lighten the mood

"I told you I'm ready."

Blaine grinned

"Come on"

"Jennifer Aniston has been over used so many times" Blaine whined as they waited in the line of theater

Yes they had actually gone. Kurt was still pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. The hour had been hard but Kurt had done it and was being rewarding in the best way possible.

"It looks like a really good movie. Beside you promised, you better not back out"

Blaine gasped

"How dare you accuse me of such a horrendous crime as leaving you the Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt shoved him playfully

"Shut it you goof"

Blaine merely grinned

"You want some popcorn or something?" Blaine asked

"Do I look like I need it?" Kurt motioned to himself

Blaine simply raised an eyebrow at Kurt

"Sorry, I won't do it again I'm just so used to it"

"I know. We'll work on that. I'm not going to force you to eat it but you want to share a bucket?"

Kurt almost fainted, trying not to get to giddy

"Sure" He said forcing himself to stay calm

"Great!" Blaine grinned

"One large popcorn please?" Blaine asked the lady behind the counter.

"Coming right up"

She handed them the popcorn

"Have fun guys" She told them

They thanked her, walking into the theater. It wasn't that crowded, so they choose seats way up high.

"You good here?" Blaine whispered

"Perfect" Kurt whispered back

The opening credits started up, a scene with Jen walking through a city talking on the phone. The movie was pretty crappy, Kurt couldn't really even get Into it but he couldn't care less having Blaine sitting next to him. The smell of him, the way he laughed at all the unfunny jokes. It was just so nice being with him. They shared the popcorn with each other, their hands mingling with each other once in a while. Toward the end of the movie when the couple had its predicable happy ending Blaine didn't say anything, just gently grabbed Kurt's hand, Kurt squeezed it feeling so close to Blaine in that moment. He didn't know what Blaine did to him or why he felt like this around Blaine. But he did. He had never felt this close to any one in his life. The butterflies attacked him every time Blaine was around. This was so amazing just sitting here holding Blaine's hand.

The movie ended and the lights flicked on, people getting up. Kurt and Blaine removed their hands from each other

"Uh we better go" Blaine stuttered getting up, Kurt followed felling hollow without Blaine's hand on his

They began walking in the direction of Kurt's apartment, neither having money for a cab.

"You didn't have to walk me" Kurt said hands in his jacket pocket, it was early November so it was a bit chilly

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to."

"Thank you. Not just for walking me, but also for today, I couldn't have done it without you as corny as that sounds its true"

"I try" Blaine joked. But then his face turned stony

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked gently

"I just had a really good time with you tonight."

"I had a good time with you too" which was a slight understatement

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt gently, he leaned his head on Blaine shoulder. They walked the rest of the way in utter silence. But it was peaceful and perfect. They arrived to the apartment both sad to part.

"Bye Kurt" Blaine said wrapping Kurt into a huge hug

"Bye" Kurt felt content in that moment. They parted Blaine walking away waving, Kurt smiled watching him before unlocking the door.

"You're late" An angry voice crooned

"Hello mom" Kurt said, they had been on bad terms since their fight last week. Rachel still hadn't told him who she was meeting.

"Not funny Kurt! You made me worried. I thought you got shot or something!"

"I just went to a movie after my session Rach calm down"

"And you couldn't have left me a text!?"

"I didn't think we were on speaking terms" Kurt sniffed

"Please Kurt I'm sorry for yelling at. I'm going through a lot and I'm not ready to tell you who I've been seeing, But that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Kurt tired to stay mad, he really did but he couldn't.

"It's fine Rachel. I over reacted anyway."

They shared a hug

"I love you too Rachel to just for the record"

He could feel Rachel smile into the hug which made him smile in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N Hey guy's I am so sorry for the late update! I have been crazy busy and zero time but here it is, I wanted to get something up before the season 5 began *Squeal* so, so excited for that. Anyway love to my beta and to all of you.**

**Review if you like or if you don't tell me what you think!**

**Beep, beep, beep**

Blaine's alarm blared, but it didn't matter Blaine had been up the whole night anyway. Thinking about what he had done. He had done it again and he promised himself never again would he let himself fall. What in the world had he been thinking asking Kurt to the movies? Especially when he knew he had feelings for him! He wanted to throw up. He was getting those same feelings he had back in high school. The feelings that almost cost him everything.

Blaine started at Dalton his sophomore year, scared of his own reflection at that point, with a head full of crazy long curls, and was about half the height of most of the boys his age. He also had a small layer of baby fat from sitting around for those few months after Sadie Hawkins. When he came to Dalton he expected to be brutalized instead was welcome with open arms. In particular by the schools acapella group. To scared to do much more than mouth the words softly along, Blaine still decided to join in hopes of being accepted. He bonded with most of the guy's, they were all caring boy's who despite seeming very uptight were really just of over grown goofballs. They never seemed to care that Blaine was gay, a few others were gay as well. Blaine was soon swept in to movie nights, prank wars, and endless Warbler rehearsals. It was the happiest Blaine had been In a very, very long time. He became confident enough to try out for a solo. The solo that changed everything.

Sebastian Smyth was the head of the Warblers. The man everyone knew, but nobody liked. He was the school player, the one that left freshman crying in their dorms late at night. He had taken little interest in Blaine, only letting him because the school made him. Something about helping new people blah, blah, blah. But as the year progressed he started noticing a little bit more. Blaine became more toned and cut his long locks, he used gel on his wild hair most days. And then Blaine sang alone for the first time in front of everyone. He sang teenage dream and boy all Sebastian could think about was becoming Blaine's teenage dream. He cornered Blaine after class, applauding his work and asking him out for coffee. The first date went fine, great even. Sebastian was polite and nice and bought everything. Maybe if Blaine hadn't been so hurt he would have seen what a jerk he was. But all Blaine could see was the boy who called him handsome, even though right after made an offhanded sexual remark but Blaine just saw compliments. Saw someone who gazed at him with approval. Someone who was happy he was gay, happy he was who he was. Someone who saw little fault in him. Someone who saw everything right about him, and nothing wrong.

Their relationship started out slow. Sweet kisses stolen during class, holding hands in the hallway things of that nature. Blaine was still terrified of being slammed into a locker, pushed down the stairs or beat up for showing public displays of affection, but nobody seemed to care. Although nobody was happy about it, Wes, David , and the famous couple Nick and Jeff all warned him Sebastian was nothing more than trouble, but Blaine didn't listen. As the weeks went on Sebastian wanted more from Blaine. He would whine that Blaine didn't love him, if he didn't give Sebastian exactly what he wanted. When he wanted a hand job, a blow job, all things Blaine didn't feel ready for he would complain.

"Oh you don't see Jeff holding on Nick"

"Come on babe if you loved me, you'd do this"

"Maybe your dad's right, maybe you aren't a real guy"

And Blaine would cave. He'd do whatever he wanted. He just wanted to keep that love, that look of approval he got from Sebastian. He felt important, like the people who told him he was nothing were wrong. That he was worth something. But soon enough Sebastian wanted everything and Blaine just couldn't. They broke up.

Blaine was in utter misery over the summer. He was away from Dalton, stuck home with his parents who tried to "bond" with him, which was really just sad attempts to turn him straight. Wes came over once in awhile but most of the others were away on exotic vacations He was lonely, and sad. The end of the summer he decided he needed to go back to Sebastian. His junior year he was on top of the world. He was first in line to be head of the warbler council next year, had gotten back with back together with Sebastian and had become the lead soloist. Life was good. Expect it wasn't. Losing his the V card had been an awful choice. Sebastian had been rough and crude. It wasn't the sweet, hallmark movie way of losing it that's for sure. Blaine had almost felt dirty afterward scrubbing himself clean, he cried in the shower. But he didn't break up with Sebastian. Despite everything Sebastian still made him feel safe. At least in public. That was enough for him.

At the end of junior year Sebastian wanted to try something new. He wanted to make a sex tape. Blaine wanted to draw the line, he really did. But he didn't. He just couldn't say no as Sebastian called him names, called him a wimp, a girl he didn't put up to much of a fight. He just did it. Sebastian had promised no one would see it. So he did it. It was awkward and awful the sex tape. Sebastian called him a slut, and a hoe. He made Blaine call him master. Blaine didn't want to do any of that. After it was done Sebastian had prompted that they should watch it. That was about the last thing Blaine wanted to do. He didn't want to see himself in that position. Begging like that. He felt awful but tried hard to forget it happened. But he couldn't.

Sebastian had leaked the sex tape to one of his friends. The video had circulated. Blaine was humiliated. The one place he had ever been safe left. People he had been friends with left him, stopped talking to him. He became an out cast. They would leave nasty notes in his locker. The only one who remained his friend was Wes. For some reason he stood by Blaine and tried to shield him from the harsh words and stares but couldn't. Dalton let him finish the year but after that he was kicked out, him and Sebastian for the sex mainly because they were both underage. He had to spend his last year of high school home schooling, which oddly enough he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. When college time rolled around he knew his chances of getting in were little to nothing. So he dropped everything and moved to New York to live with Wes. There he met Santana, Brittany and Sam the four not in college and well the rest is history.

Blaine wouldn't go down that road again. He had been tricked once but he wouldn't do that again. He couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok I am an awful person. I know I am, so don't even try to deny it. I have been gone for a month. A month! Ughhhhh I am so sorry. Anyway I am liking the start of season 5, klaine's getting married! And the tribute I was bawling like a little baby. By the way has anyone seen or heard of the movie **_**blue is the warmest color?**_** It looks so good, so I'm just wondering. Ok loves well enjoy!**

Kurt was having a completely different reaction to the sorta; kinda, almost not really date not date. Kurt felt better and happier than he had in, well... ever. Being with Blaine made him feel whole and complete and so, so... beautiful. It was like a flame had been lit, a fire had been started with in Kurt. He was in such a good mood that morning. He got up without much of a fight, spending extra time on his skin and hair routine, even placing on his best outfit. He stalked out to the kitchen, turned on the stove and grabbed the carton of milk, eggs and pancake batter, along with some vanilla, chocolate chips, cinnamon, mixed fruit and whipped cream to spice it up. He placed some pumpkin spice coffee in the coffee maker. He mixed the batter and placed the pancakes in the pan, he began to flip them. He hummed _popular _under his breath, giving his hips a little shimmy.

"What are you doing up so early?" Rachel yawned, walking out of her bedroom clad in a bubble gum pink bathrobe.

"Good morning baby!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm making pancakes if you want some"

"That sounds so wonderful, thank you! I have had the most stressful week at NYDA, Cassie's on my case again, but I will not let her convince me that I'm not talented because I am. I am a star"

Kurt rolled his eyes at how Rachel could always get the subject back to her. He could be talking about starving children and she'd moan about how her daddy's cut her spending amount down. He still loved her though, even if she was extremely annoying at times.

"Yes you are. Coffee?"

"Coffee and pancakes I feel spoiled!" She giggled as he served her. "What's gotten into you? You look so happy"

"Just a good moods all" Kurt ginned, deciding to keep his little date with Blaine a secret

They ate quickly; she rushed off to get ready while he speeds out the door for work. They parted with a kiss. Kurt laughed at how domestic they were, like an old married couple minus the sex of course. He shuddered at the thought of it. It was horrifying. He practically skipped into work, ignoring his boss' glare, setting off to work. He moved over to his first table. The customer had a menu up and seemed to be going over it.

"Hello, my names Kurt I'll be you're server today" Kurt made sure to sing perfectly on key

The person removed the menu, showing Blaine's dark haired beauty best friend.

"Santana?" Kurt asked, speaking instead of singing.

"Hello lady lips" Santana smirked at him, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Hi! How are you?" Kurt smiled, trying to make small talk.

"Ok cut the crap stretch marks, I know you're fucking Blaine"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, genuinely confused.

"Look yesterday Blaine texted me, saying he was hanging out with you. Next thing I know he comes home acting all sweet, cuddly, even offers to rub my feet cause he knows I'm tired. He's never that nice, and it's a known fact sex makes you nicer. I know, I get less bitchy when me and Brits gets it on. This morning he wakes totally cranked out. Now I don't know if you dumped him this morning or if he was just a onetime thing to get you're fat ass off but you better not have hurt him or I will go all Lima Heights adjacent on you understand?"  
Kurt nodded to afraid and well confused to say anything.

"Well are you going to take my order or not? I didn't just come here to talk to you I wants me some food!"

Kurt took her order quickly. She was terrifying.

"So just uh, go a little deeper in that move it will define you a little more."

It had been a week since the date and that weird encounter with Santana and to be frank Kurt had no idea what to think. Blaine had only contacted him once, through a text confirming their appointment. Kurt was hurt at the coldness of it, but shook it off, hoping he was just misreading what Blaine was saying. But today Blaine was being so cold and off Kurt felt like he could cry.

"What is up with you today? You've snubbed me all week, and now you'll hardly talk to me. You're acting like last week never happened!"

"Nothing happened last week, we went to the movies as friends is all." Blaine said through clenched teeth.

"Do not give me that bull shit Anderson. Did Santana tell you not to talk to me? You know she yelled at me the day after our date"

"Oh god Kurt I'm sorry about that. And it was not a date! Just because you've never been on one doesn't mean you can fantasize you had one with me!"

They were yelling now, their voices getting louder. Blaine could feel his resolve to hide his feelings away fade and his need to hold Kurt over taking his body.

"I hate that I'm falling for you!" Blaine yelled, tears welling in his eyes. Kurt looked into them, feeling scared but knowing now was the time to take a chance. He pulled Blaine into a heated kiss, savoring the way Blaine tasted. He prayed Blaine wouldn't pull away. Instead Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt Deeping the kiss. They pulled apart for air a few seconds later.

"I take back what I said, I love falling for you"

Kurt laughed pulling him back into the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

They broke apart from the kiss, both breathing hard. 'So _this_ is what it feels like to be kissed by someone you care about' Kurt thought to himself. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Kurt felt like he was floating, an overwhelming feeling of joy was running through his body. Everything about the kiss had been incredible. Everything just felt so _Blaine_. The feeling of his strong arms encircling him, the smell of strawberries, the taste of coffee mingling in his mouth. It was every fantasy he had envisioned as a kid about what a first kiss should feel like. At that moment, what Dave had done didn't matter, because Blaine cared about him and he cared about Blaine, to Kurt that's what a first kiss is.

"Wow" Blaine whispered after a few second

"Yeah, wow" Kurt whispered back

They were silent for a few awkward moments, which felt like hours.

"So you're sure this was your first time?" Blaine asked breaking the silence, grinning at Kurt.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, staring at Blaine harshly for a few seconds before dissolving into giggles. Blaine joined in, the two of the laughing like little kids.

''You dork." Kurt sputtered out, both their laughter dying down and the tension filling the room again.

"Look I know neither one of us really want to talk about this, but did that kiss mean for us?" Blaine asked.

"Well... I don't know honestly. I'm new at this whole relationship stuff."

"You and me both" Blaine muttered under his breath

"Kurt like I said before, I'm falling for you. I didn't intend to, it was just one of those things that kind of just happened. I really, really like you but god I've only ever been serious about one guy and he screwed me over majorly. I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"To be fair, I'm pretty screwed up too. It's what you get when you grow up gay in Ohio"

Blaine snorted, knowing how true Kurt's words are. "How about this: we go on a real date. Out to dinner, fancy stuff, I'll pay and we'll try this thing for real. If it doesn't work we stay friends, if it does I guess we're..."

"Boyfriends" Kurt finished for him

"Yeah, boyfriends" Blaine echoed

"Wrong, wrong everything is wrong!" Blaine yelled at his closet, not finding a single item of clothing suitable for his date with Kurt. Kurt lived, breathed and ate fashion. He knew he needed to find the perfect outfit and yet, he couldn't.

"What in the hells are you yelling about?" Santana asked appearing in front of his doorway, arm locked around Brittany.

"I can't find anything to wear on my date with Kurt and I'm freaking out!" Blaine paced back and forth, nerves seeming to take over him.

"I think you need you're gay license removed sweetie" Santana teased him playfully, Brittany giggled even though Blaine was 99% sure she didn't get the joke.

"Hahaha very funny Satan" Blaine said dryly. Santana smirked

"Why are you even worried? Stretch marks isn't going to care if you wear a potato sack. Let's face, your way out of his league. He's going take what he can get from you. So don't stress"

Blaine rolled his eyes, ignoring Santana's rudeness, knowing she didn't have bad intent. Instead he turned back to his closet searching for something to wear. He settled on a black button up, with red skinny jeans and a red and black bowtie.

"How do I look?" He asked the girls nervously  
"If I liked penis I would be all up on that right now" Santana smirked at him

"Well thank you for that. I'm going to go before this gets weirder" Santana laughed giving him a quick hug.

"Love you hobbit" She whispered to him

"Love you too, Satan" They pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"Go get them tiger"

Blaine nodded.

It was time to rock Kurt Hummel's world

**Ding dong**

Kurt's doorbell sounded and his heart began to speed up. Oh god, Blaine was here! At his house. So much could go wrong, but so much could go right. He had to try. He pulled open the door, to see the most handsome version of Blaine he had ever seen. Ever.

"Hi" he said breathlessly

"Hey you look wow, Kurt you clean up good" Kurt's entire face turned beet red, as he looked down at the floor. Blaine found this part of Kurt endearing.

"These are for you by the way" He awkwardly thrust the roses at Kurt.

"Thank you Blaine these are gorgeous. Just let me get a vase for them." Kurt thumped back in to the kitchen, trying not to let on how excited he was. Roses! On the first date! He sniffed them a couple of times, before placing them in a vas on the table.

"Ready?" Blaine asked

Kurt nodded "More than ready"

They arrived pretty quickly, neither one saying much on the way over. Kurt had no clue where they were going, letting Blaine be in complete control. They stopped at a lovely little, Italian restaurant.

"This is so fancy Blaine!" Kurt whispered nervously, latching on to Blaine's arm tightly, feeling very out of place.

"Hey it's fine, don't worry." They walked up to the front desk. The lady sitting at the front desk glared at them.

"Reservations for two. It's under Anderson" Blaine said smiling at the lady.

"This is you're date?" The lady asked rather rudely. Kurt blushed again, but for a very different reason.

"Yes it is." Blaine said proudly, planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

The lady rolled her eyes directing them to their table. Kurt shifted in his seat a few times, how uncomfortable he was showing on his face.

"You look beautiful Kurt." Blaine said softly, placing a hand over Kurt's trying to get him to relax.

"Thank you, and thank for just all of this. It's too much"

"Hey don't thank me until the dates over. Something could go wrong" Blaine smirked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well the zombie apocalypse could happen, aliens could take over or worst of all: they could burn our food."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, throwing his head back in laughter. Blaine watched him, loving the sound of his laugh. It sounded so much happier than usual. it was so pure and loud, like someone without the slightest care in the world.

"You know, back in high school there was a kid who believed all that stuff"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Like he actually thought the world was coming to an end?"

"Yeah he was the weirdest kid. He'd come to school wrapped in bubble wrap."

Blaine snickered, "I wish there had been people like that at Dalton, and it would have made my days more interesting"

"You couldn't have people like that there, you guys were the preps" Kurt giggled slyly

Blaine giggled back. Things were just too easy with Kurt. Nothing felt forced or pushed, nothing was stiff everything just felt right around Kurt.' Maybe this is what love feels like' he briefly thought to himself but pushed it to the back of his mind. He needed to slow down; they still were in the very first stages of this.

"Hey guys my name is Mindy, I'll be your server today" A peppy looking blonde waitress approached there table "Is there anything I can start you guys out with?"  
"I'll have a white wine please" Blaine said smiling up at her.

"And for you?" She turned to Kurt her smile a little more forced.

"I'll take the white wine as well. It's my favorite" He answered honestly. Him and Blaine caught each other's eye smiling.

"You know we have fat free brands if you'd like to try some" Mindy flashed her fake white teeth smirking. Kurt sat there stunned.

"No just white wine is fine" Kurt said quietly.

"Are you sure? It's great for those of us who need to cut down a little" this time Blaine stepped in, seeing how humiliated Kurt seemed.

"I don't appreciate how your acting to my boyfriend. You can just cancel those orders cause were leaving to go somewhere, were both treated with respect." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand taking him out of the restaurant. Once they got outside, Kurt collapsed into the street crying.

"Hey, it's ok. Kurt their just jerks. You're perfect" he murmured in Kurt's ear stroking his hair.

"I'm so embarrassed! I never,_ never_ wanted you to see me talked to like that."

"They should be the ones that should be ashamed, not you. If they need to tear people down like that, then there not good people"

"This whole night is ruined." Kurt sniffed

"It doesn't have to be. Come on we can take a walk around town and just talk"

"That sounds perfect"

"There's something so perfect about the city at night. It's wonderful to see a city that never sleeps." Kurt said cuddled into Blaine's shoulder. He felt so much better now, just being with Blaine. He didn't need all the fancy stuff; he just needed Blaine.

"I wonder how it got like this. I mean, did someone just inject it with an electric pulse and it just never went away."

Kurt thought for a moment "Maybe... maybe it's like people, we're all born with the same spark, but sometimes life just takes it away. New York is the person who never got it taken away."

"It is, isn't it? The place any nobody, can become a somebody. That's why I came here, I figured even I had a chance."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine you're everything anyone could wish for: handsome, smart, kind... if you were a bit taller you be perfect" Kurt teased.

"Yeah, yeah keep laughing mister." he poked Kurt's side causing him to squeal and jump a little in Blaine's arms.

"Meanie" Kurt stuck his tongue out, which Blaine stuck right back out.

"I came here to be a singer you know." Blaine said

"Really?" Kurt asked although it didn't shock him all that much. He knew Blaine had a love of music, and he had yet to met a person who didn't come to New York to be a star or a broker.

"Yeah, I didn't have any plans for college, so I just ditched town with my guitar and stayed with my friend Wes, whose going to Law school up here"

"Wow I don't think I could ever take law school. It sounds intense"

"It is. I don't think I've had a real conversation with him since I came here."

Kurt laughed a little bit "So what happened to that and how in the world did you become a trainer of all things?"

"Well I did try a little to start my career. I'd play in little coffee shops and book stores, sometimes when there was no jobs I'd just play on the street me and my little guitar. I didn't care about how rich or famous I became I just wanted to play my music"

"What'd you play?"

Blaine shrugged "Anything really. I did a lot of covers. I wrote some of my own stuff, but not much."

"Well you're going to have to play me some stuff, some time huh?" Kurt said smiling

"Maybe" Blaine answered, a smile playing on his lips.

"Anyway I was just going to keep doing that. I loved it. It was simple, but so amazing. My dad kind of put a hamper on things though. He was constantly telling what a failure I was, how I was a disappointment to the whole family. It was painful and after awhile it started getting under my skin. One day I just threw the towel in. I didn't have the money to stay and it wasn't fair to make him pay for me. I figured I'd go back to Ohio and go to Lima community college for a year or so just to get back on my feet"

"So still not seeing how you ended up a trainer"

"Hush you, I'm getting to that part of the story. Anyway my last week there I decided to have fun and I went to a gay bar. I met Santana and Brittany and we just hit it off. There was a job opening at the small gym they worked at. The pay was good and I knew I wouldn't have to go home if I got it. And I did. It's not the ideal job, but I got you out of the deal didn't I?"

"Yeah you did" They stared at each other for a second, before Blaine pulled Kurt into a heated kiss the passion evident.

"That was amazing Blaine." Kurt said as they walked hand in hand up the stairs of Kurt's apartment.

"It was, I think we got a bit carried away in the park though." Blaine laughed

"I couldn't help myself. I'd been drooling all night"

"I am pretty sexy huh?"

"You are." They reached Kurt's apartment.

"I guess this is it." Blaine said sadly

"It doesn't have to be. My roommates out for the night, you could stay over. I'm not ready to do any of _that_ stuff, but we could watch movies and cuddle."

Blaine's smile widened "You had me at cuddle"

This was going to be a good night for Kurt Hummel.


End file.
